Relation mouvementée
by Lili76
Summary: Défi de la gazette des bonbons au citron, Pick a card; Four of Diamonds. Entre eux, ça a toujours été compliqué, voire mouvementé. Qu'ils soient ennemis, amis ou amants rien ne se fait simplement. Drarry


**Défi Pick a card de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Ecrire sur une relation mouvementée.**

* * *

Harry repoussa brutalement Drago hors de son chemin, et sortit de leur appartement, furieux, en claquant la porte.

En marchant à grands pas dans la rue, il essayait de se calmer.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré sa colère en pensant que Drago Malefoy, malgré les années, était toujours le seul à pouvoir lui faire perdre son calme aussi rapidement...

Pourtant, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis Poudlard.

Ils avaient vieilli et étaient devenus adultes.

Après la guerre, Harry avait témoigné pour Drago, parce qu'il le lui devait bien pour les avoir aidé le jour où il avait refusé de les dénoncer à Bellatrix. Et aussi parce que malgré les années il se sentait toujours autant coupable de lui avoir lancé un Sectumsempra.  
Le jeune homme frissonna, en se souvenant de Drago, étendu, mortellement pâle dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, son sang se mêlant à l'eau d'une canalisation éclatée... Sans l'arrivée de Severus Rogue, le jeune homme serait mort ce jour là.

Ils s'étaient ensuite tous retrouvé à Poudlard, pour aider à reconstruire et pour terminer leur année, interrompue par Voldemort.  
Personne n'avait parlé des absents, mais ils avaient tous fait des efforts pour oublier les vieilles rancunes. C'était comme ça que ça avait commencé entre eux.  
Ils avaient réussi à effacer la haine.

Ils étaient devenu Aurors. Tous les deux.  
Ron avait décidé de rester près de George pour l'aider à la boutique. Hermione avait été Auror avec eux jusqu'à sa première grossesse. Elle avait ensuite demandé un poste administratif pour plus de sécurité.  
Ainsi, ils étaient devenus coéquipiers tous les deux. Probablement parce que personne d'autre ne voulait travailler avec eux.  
Au plus grand désespoir de leur chef, ils étaient les seuls à se supporter mutuellement.

Harry était une tête brûlée qui fonçait avant de réfléchir, s'attirant la plupart du temps des ennuis. Drago maniait le sarcasme comme une arme, et n'hésitait jamais à s'en servir. Leur passé, de héros ou de Mangemort repenti, pesait lourd également dans la balance...

Ils avaient découvert avec surprise qu'ils pouvaient travailler ensemble. Tous les deux, ils étaient la meilleure équipe d'Auror du Ministère. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement et se complétaient.

Le revers de la médaille était leurs disputes incessantes. Ils se disputaient très régulièrement, et il leur arrivait d'en venir aux mains.  
Lorsqu'un jour ils avaient commencé à se cogner dessus dans le hall du Ministère, leur chef avait essayé de les séparer en les affectant à des équipes différentes.  
Moins d'une heure après la sanction, alors qu'ils avaient encore une poche de glace sur leurs hématomes, ils s'étaient enfermés dans les toilettes pour homme afin de discuter de leurs affaires en cours.

Lorsque à eux deux il avaient bouclé leurs deux dossiers en un après midi alors que les autres équipes s'échinaient dessus depuis près d'une semaine, Robards avait soupiré d'un air las, et les avait remis ensemble.  
Avoir tous les autres Aurors masculins qui avaient défilé dans son bureau pour se plaindre des toilettes fermées avait grandement impacté sur sa décision, même s'il ne l'avait pas avoué...

Après une mission qui avait failli tourner au drame, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Suffisamment pour s'inquiéter.

Ce jour-là, c'était Harry qui avait réagi le premier, en voyant Drago blessé.  
Il avait stupéfixé les criminels et s'était jeté sur son coéquipier.  
Lorsque Drago avait grogné une remarque agacée, il s'était mis à rire, puis l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche.

Et Drago ne l'avait pas repoussé, bien au contraire. Il avait répondu au baiser.

Comme à leur habitude, ils avaient repris leur vie en ignorant leur moment de faiblesse. Mais il leur avait fallu peu de temps avant de succomber à l'envie qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre.

Ils avaient entamé une liaison, soigneusement cachée aux autres.

Il leur fallu presque un an de rendez-vous secrets et de rencontres discrètes pour se rendre compte qu'ils voulaient tous les deux plus. Et qu'ils étaient tous les deux prêts à plus.

La première étape pour eux fut de décider qu'ils étaient en couple.  
Ils ne voulaient pas encore en parler à leurs amis. Aussi, ils allaient au restaurant côté moldu, et passaient leurs week-ends et jours de congés ensemble, chez l'un ou chez l'autre.

De façon assez surprenante, ils découvrirent rapidement qu'ils se complétaient parfaitement. Ils se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour être à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.  
Et ils avaient découvert qu'ils pouvaient utiliser l'énergie utilisée pour se battre d'une manière bien plus plaisante.

Rapidement, Drago décréta qu'il en avait assez des allers retour. Il proposa un appartement commun.  
Harry accepta aussitôt, sans même réfléchir.

Ou plus exactement, Harry y pensait depuis suffisamment de temps pour savoir que lui aussi voulait vivre avec Drago.

Leurs disputes pouvaient être dévastatrices, mais là encore, il vivaient ensemble dans une harmonie qui les étonnait toujours.  
Ils découvraient qu'ils avaient des goûts plutôt similaires - bien que Drago ait gardé des réflexes de son éducation aristocratique.

Ils vivaient ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait souhaité revenir en arrière.

Cependant, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils allaient devoir annoncer à leurs amis respectifs qu'ils étaient en couple. L'un avec l'autre. Et qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Et c'était précisément le sujet de la dispute du jour.

Ils craignaient tous les deux les réactions de leurs amis, et ils hésitaient à tour de rôle. Et comme il s'agissait d'eux, ils se rejetaient mutuellement la faute sur le dos.  
Cette fois, Drago avait suggéré de reporter l'annonce aux Serpentard. Et après un après-midi à esquiver les questions d'Hermione sur sa vie privée, Harry avait explosé, l'accusant de ne pas vouloir en parler.

Il s'était montré injuste. Il lui avait fallu juste le temps de remonter la rue pour s'en rendre compte.

Avec un soupir, Harry fit demi-tour. Autant aller s'excuser immédiatement...

Le lendemain, Harry annonça à Drago qu'il allait inviter Hermione et Ron chez eux. Face au sourcil dubitatif de son compagnon, il envoya aussitôt l'invitation par hibou.  
Puis, il échangèrent un sourire nerveux avant de changer au plus vite de sujet.

Le jour J arriva rapidement. Un peu trop rapidement pour les deux hommes, qui avaient vu leur nervosité atteindre des niveaux record...

Lorsque Hermione et Ron arrivèrent, Harry les accueillit et Drago les salua.  
Ron fronça les sourcils, mais Hermione sourit, amusée que Harry invite également son coéquipier à découvrir son nouvel appartement.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient à table, Harry servit un apéritif à chacun, repoussant le moment de la grande révélation.  
Drago à ses côtés avait un sourire étrange et Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait...

Drago était persuadé qu'il n'oserait pas et qu'il trouverait le premier prétexte pour détourner la conversation...

Ce fut Hermione qui mit les pieds dans le plat, innocemment.  
\- Harry ? En allant à la salle de bain, j'ai vu que tu ne vivais pas seul... Tu aurais dû inviter ta copine !

Harry qui était en train de boire recracha l'alcool dans son verre et se mit à tousser, écarlate.  
A ses côtés, Drago eut un hoquet stupéfait avant de se mettre à rire.

Ron allait de l'un à l'autre l'oeil rond, tandis que Hermione fronçait les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Je...

Drago afficha un rictus sarcastique.  
\- Oui Potter, parle nous de ta sublime copine...

Hermione tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui.  
\- Oh Drago, tu la connais ?

Harry, bouche bée, laissa son regard aller de sa meilleure amie à son compagnon. Et il ferma les yeux, désespéré, sentant le désastre approcher.  
\- Non. Mais si le Sauveur est en couple il est évident que la personne qui partage sa vie doit être sublime non ?

Harry secoua la tête en réprimant un fou rire. Il dut se retenir de ne pas se pencher sur Drago pour l'embrasser immédiatement...  
Le blond semblait assez fier de lui et offrit un clin d'œil complice à son compagnon.

Rappelé à l'ordre par Hermione, Harry rougit et marmonna une réponse.  
Il se releva comme une flèche pour aller chercher un plat dans la cuisine.  
A son retour, Hermione relança de nouveau la conversation.  
\- Harry ? Tu ne nous dis pas avec qui tu vis ?

Agacé, le jeune homme répondit immédiatement.  
\- Je vis avec Drago.

Face au silence autour de la table, il leva les yeux vers ses amis.  
Ron semblait statufié tandis que le regard d'Hermione passait de Harry à Drago.

Harry soupira, en pensant que le repas allait être extrêmement long... Au moins, une partie de l'information était passée.

Ils mangèrent l'entrée en silence, et Drago le suivit à la cuisine pour préparer le plat.  
Une fois seuls, Drago l'enlaça. Harry se colla contre lui, respirant son odeur et profitant de sa chaleur pour reprendre son calme.  
Puis il soupira avant de murmurer :  
\- C'est pas gagné...

Drago gloussa et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
\- Allez, retournons dans la fosse aux lions.

Harry lui sourit et lui tendit un plat de pommes de terre pendant qu'il prenait le rôti.  
Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de regagner le salon, où Hermione et Ron semblaient pris dans une dispute à voix basse.  
Ils se turent immédiatement en les voyant revenir.

Harry leur offrit un sourire lumineux.  
\- Au fait, vous n'avez pas amené les enfants ?

Ron grogna mais Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.  
\- Non, ils sont au Terrier. Molly s'est proposée pour les garder.

Étrangement, Hermione ne posa pas de nouvelles questions pendant qu'ils mangeaient le plat principal. Ils en restèrent à se rappeler d'anecdotes de Poudlard.

Harry surprenait parfois le regard pensif de Hermione sur lui, mais il restait calme.

Finalement, Drago avait eu raison de le pousser un peu dans ses retranchements. Ils avaient tous les deux peur d'annoncer leur relation, pour pleins de raisons, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.  
Ils s'étaient persuadés qu'ils pouvaient garder leur couple à l'abri.

Mais ce repas avait eu le mérite de faire prendre conscience à Harry qu'il voulait vivre comme il l'entendait. Et un repas avec ses amis et avec l'homme qui partageait sa vie était un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de manquer.

Finalement, ça restait la même histoire entre lui et Drago : ils se poussaient mutuellement et ils s'obligeaient à donner le meilleur d'eux-même...

Lorsqu'il ramena le dessert, il inspira à fond, et attrapa machinalement la main de Drago pour nouer leurs doigts comme ils le faisaient régulièrement.

Ron émit un couinement étranglé tandis que Hermione fixait leurs mains jointes d'un air indéfinissable.  
Harry rougit légèrement, mais adressa un sourire à Drago.  
\- Nous... Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire.

Ron couina à nouveau.  
\- Vous nous faites marcher hein ?

Hermione lui mit un autre coup de coude et Harry se dit que son ami allait avoir un bel hématome...  
Puis la jeune femme soupira.  
\- Harry, Drago... Vous êtes incapables de passer une semaine sans vous taper dessus ! Vous deux... C'est pas possible, ça ne durera pas !

Drago renifla d'un air méprisant.  
\- Nous deux, ça fait un an que ça dure.

L'information tomba comme un pavé dans la mare. Hermione était restée bouche bée. Ron semblait à l'agonie.

Harry sentit le bras de Drago l'enlacer et il se rapprocha instinctivement de lui. Puis il soupira.  
\- Je... On n'a rien dit parce qu'on avait peur des réactions.

Hermione grimaça.  
\- Tout ceux qui ont du vous séparer ou se charger de vous soigner après vos bagarres... Comment dire... Et bien, ils risquent de ne pas vraiment bien le prendre. Vous faites tourner le Ministère en bourrique à vous deux !

Drago eut un geste nonchalant de la main.  
\- On s'en fiche des autres. On voulait juste l'annoncer à nos amis respectifs.

Harry, vexé par les paroles de Hermione, répliqua d'un ton acide.  
\- Oui, histoire de voir s'il nous resterait des amis après ça... ou si nous devrions en chercher d'autres.

Hermione sursauta et rougit, subitement gênée. Ron gonfla les joues.  
\- Il déteint sur toi Harry...  
Harry s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Drago le fit taire d'une pression discrète sur ses doigts.  
Ron soupira.  
\- Avant, tu nous l'aurais dit immédiatement avant de monter ce plan Serpentard pour l'annoncer... Comme si nous allions te laisser tomber !

Harry eut l'impression qu'un poids énorme disparaissait de sur son estomac. Il sentit Drago déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, puis son compagnon disparut dans la cuisine, pour les laisser tous les trois s'expliquer.


End file.
